


We All Have Our Heroes

by Spot_On60



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: Just a bit of Halloween fun.





	We All Have Our Heroes

 

 

“Becky, I don’t know how to sew. If you don’t want one of the standard costumes we’ll need to have one made. I don’t even know where to go for that.”

“Call Rene,” Harvey piped in without looking up from his iPad.

Mike spared him a glance before returning to skimming through costumes available online with their daughter. “How about this? A pumpkin dress.”

“That’s stupid,” Becky assessed.

“How about this bat?”

“I don’t like that,” was said with a wrinkled nose.

“Besides, I’m Batman,” came from across the room.

Mike rolled his eyes. “You want to be a superhero, baby?”

“Maybe.”

“Here, we can filter by costume type. Superhero - Girl.” With a click a new window opened. “Alright. Here we go. Catwoman, Supergirl, Lavagirl, Black Widow, Gamora... Hey, we could all dress up as superheroes.”

“I’m Batman.”

Mike ignored him. “What do you think?”

“I guess.” She wasn’t enthusiastic.

“There’s a lot of choices. Wonder Woman? Elastigirl? Batgirl?”

She was thinking. Finally, “I don’t know. Who do you want to be?”

“Dibs on Batman.”

“Wouldn’t dream of taking it, Harvey,” he griped exasperated before turning his attention back to the seven year old. “How about Superman?”

“That’s boring,” she determined.

“Yeah. Robin would be better.”

“Really Harvey? Really?”

Becky was giggling.

“You think he’s funny?”

“Yeaaah,” she got out through her little girl laugh.

He couldn’t help laughing too. “That’s enough for now. Think about it. Think of who you really admire. If you could be someone else for a day, who would it be?”

“That’s easy. It’s Batman.”

Mike just looked at him.

“See that’s funny because you weren’t talking to me.”

Becky was giggling again.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Halloween fell on Tuesday which found Mike and Harvey skipping out of the office early. Ray drove them to the condo and even went upstairs to help the two men with final adjustments. The three were back in the car within an hour and on their way to pick up Becky.

There had been a costumed Halloween party during lunch at the school. As they watched the kids pour out, the three of them leaned on the car pointing to various getups. There were everything from a mouse and Goldilocks to a hotdog and, gasp, Batman.

All three of them waved at Becky when they saw her burst from the building. Harvey had promised they would stop by the office before they headed out for trick or treating. Twenty minutes later they were outside the offices.

Harvey noticed as he walked across the plaza to the building’s front door there was a bit of an updraft caught in the courtyard, if he added just the right bounce and hit just the right pace the cape would billow out from his shoulders. Mike and Becky found themselves left behind in the dust. He scooped up the girl in her magenta dress and trotted after the caped crusader.

Mike managed to slip into the elevator before the doors closed. He set Becky to her feet and straighten the red wig that had gone askew in their dash to catch up with Harvey.

“This is about her,” Mike whispered in Harvey’s ear. Harvey’s response was to bump shoulders, throwing in a wink and a smile. Mike couldn’t help smiling back and thinking, at times, he was raising two children.

Taking the first turn off the elevator the receptionists squealed in harmony. Seeing Becky in her little girl high heels had them fawning and waving as they continued answering calls. Mike smiled and took their girl by the hand making a beeline to their COO’s office.

Becky broke loose running the last few yards down the hall yelling, “Trick or treat!” as she made the turn into the doorway. Harvey and Mike picked up the pace to catch up.

“Oh! Sweetheart. Look at you! Such a pretty dress!” She was standing to move around her desk as the two men stepped over the threshold.

Becky was excited and laughing. She spun on her fancy shoes and ran to Mike who dropped his hands on her shoulders. She leaned against him with both her hands holding the handle of her black cat treat bucket.

“Well. What do we have here?”

“I’m Batman.”

“I see. Cute.”

“Cute?”

Mike couldn’t help his burst of laughter. “It’s okay Harvey.”

“What about you?” she said looking to Mike in his three piece suit, black rimmed glasses, grayed hair and glued on mustache.

“I’m Alfred.”

“He was petulant when Robin was suggested,” noted Batman.

Donna bent at the waist to laugh. Lifting up again with a huge smile she asked, “And who do we have here?”

Mike cut in, “So one Sunday afternoon we were talking about Halloween costumes. We hit on the idea of a superhero theme.”

Her gaze shifted to Harvey with his plastic bat helmet and mask. He pointed at the insignia on his chest with a thumb, silently mouthing, “Batman.”

Mike rolled his eyes before he continued, “So Becky didn’t know who she wanted to be. I told her to think of who she admired and would like to be for a day.”

“Okaay?”

Mike gave Becky a little nudge, bending down to say, “Just like we practiced.”

Becky stepped forward in her little heels, fitted magenta dress, and wig. Dropping her chin to look through her lashes she announced with conviction, “I’m Donna.”

 

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**Hope you enjoyed this trifle!**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
